Not Until You
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Set in the True Blood world. Jesse is a vampire and Quinn is a mind reading waitress who falls for him. You should possess knowledge of at least season one of True Blood and the first book in the Sookie Stackhouse series, and at least season two of Buffy. So far, only knowledge of season one of glee is required.


_**Disclaimer: the characters of glee do not belong to me. Neither do the characters of True Blood or the characters of BTVS. Okay. So. I am on this St. Fabray kick lately. And I can totally see Jesse in Eric's place, and Quinn in Sookie's... even if I'm not an E/S shipper. Because I'm SO NOT. But I do love me some St. Fabray. So! Let's get on with it. hope you like! It is definitely a WIP. **_

Not Until You

By Julia

Merlotte's was a great place to work. Quinn Fabray really liked it. The part she didn't like was the fact that sometimes, it was hard for her to stop the thoughts she could hear from the other patrons. Quinn could read minds. Quinn hated it. She wanted to lose the ability. She only ever found out things that she didn't want to know. It even kept her from dating. She didn't like what she heard in guys' heads. She was busy working when her best friend Santana Lopez came in. She didn't work here, but she came in a lot. "Hey, Tana." Quinn said, ignoring the look that her boss, and the bar's owner, Sam, gave her.

Grinning at her, the Latina sat down at the bar. "Get me a large drink, Fabray." She told her. "And what time do you get off?" She asked.

Tucking her blonde hair behind her ear, Quinn glanced at her watch. "In about an hour. Why?" She looked at Santana. Her Southern accent was one of the strongest in Bon Temps. She was holding her pad and she was scribbling in it. "Sam, 'Tana wants some kind of large drink." She told him.

As Sam set about getting the Latina a drink, Santana gave her friend a smile. "So can we go to the vampire bar in Shreveport." She ignored the look of disgust Sam gave her. He definitely did not support the vampires. "It's supposed to be amazing. We've got to go, Fabray."

Quinn looked at her. "San, you've got to be insane. I am not going to go the vampire bar." Quinn definitely was curious about vampires, but she wasn't so sure she was ready to go to the bar in Shreveport. She'd heard people talking about it. And it wasn't that far from Bon Temps. "Jason will kill me if I go to Fangtasia." She said, shaking her head. Jason was her older brother.

"Who cares what Jason will do? We have to go, Q. It's supposed to be great and I want to check it out." Santana insisted.

Lafayette, the grill cook, stuck his head at the window. He put some food on the counter. "Hey, order up!" He called out. Arlene, the other waitress working that night, gave Quinn a glare as she went to get the food. Quinn sighed. Arlene would spend the rest of her hour being angry at her. Especially as long as Santana was there. Arlene and Santana did not get along. "You is moving slow tonight, Arlene." Lafayette said.

"I'm sorry, Lafayette, I am but one woman." Arlene snapped, as she picked up the plates, glaring at Quinn again as she walked by.

Quinn picked up her pad. "I'm sorry, Arlene!" She felt compelled to say. Quinn knew that she'd end up apologizing to Arlene the rest of the time she was there _and _the next time she worked with her. She didn't want to, but she'd keep getting the attitude. She turned back to Santana. "I've got to get back to work before Arlene kills me. Are you really dead set on Fangtasia?"

Nodding, Santana said, "Yes. You better get all cute so we can go." She said, as she sipped the Long Island iced tea Sam had put in front of her.

Sighing, Quinn went off to go and take people's orders. She worked hard to keep people's thoughts out of her own head. She didn't want to hear all the nasty things people thought about. She came along her brother's table. Hoyt and Rene were sitting at the table with him. They were his best friends. "Hi, guys." Quinn said, as she got her pen poised. She wanted to make sure that if they ordered something hard she'd be ready. She didn't expect them to order anything but beer anyway.

Jason looked at his sister. "Did I hear Santana right? Is she going to take you to that vamper bar?" He asked, giving her a suspicious look. He didn't want his sister going to a vamper bar. He had a hard enough time trying to protect her. It would make it exhausting if she was going to be fucking with vamps.

Setting her gaze on Jason, Quinn rolled her eyes. She said, "Jason, I'm 25 years old, you can't tell me where I can and can't go." She didn't know why Jason was suddenly getting all protective. He hadn't acted like that in a long time. She wasn't going to let him treat her like a kid, no matter what. Even if she did appreciate the thought behind it. Quinn was the girl whom everybody thought was crazy. She sometimes got lonely. It was nice Jason caring about her.

Jason rolled his eyes. Hoyt and Rene hid laughter. Jason was used to his sister's tone with him. She got like that a lot. "What would Gran say? Have you told _her_ you're going to go to a vamper bar?"

Before Quinn could say anything, Hoyt gave her a smile. "Bring us a pitcher, darlin?" Hoyt was a nice guy, and Quinn thought that he'd make some girl very happy one day. He just had to find the right one.

Giving him a big smile back, Quinn let the comment Jason had said go. "Sure. I will bring you that right away, Hoyt." She said, and then went to go get the pitcher. Santana was at the bar still, looking at some magazines. Quinn set to getting the beer. Sam was looking at her while she was doing so. She said, "So, Sam, do you have anything to say to me?" She asked, as she got out the tray so she could go take it to the boys.

Sam looked at her. "Are you really going to a vampire bar?" Sam was in his early 30s, and Quinn really liked working for him. She didn't want to have to stop, so she always stayed out of his head. She didn't want to find out something that would make her want to quit.

Turning her gaze back on him as she lifted the tray. Quinn said, "You know, Sam, I like you a lot. Don't make me quit working at your bar, okay?" She went and put the tray of beer and glasses down on the table.

After she had dropped it off, she hit a few more tables, put some orders in for Lafayette, and then it was tiime for her to go and get ready for Shreveport and Fangtasia. She went to collect Santana as she was taking her apron off. Arlene walked by, making comments about how she was going to have to keep working by herself. Quinn sighed. It was not her fault Dawn was late. Sam didn't usually make the waitresses stay unless it was busy and they were needed. Quinn forced herself to keep from saying anything and left the bar with Santana.

They went to go to Quinn's house. She lived there with her grandmother. Hers and Jason's parents had passed on when they were young. They'd been in a flood. Quinn had stayed with Adele past her eighteenth birthday, and when Jason was old enough, he had moved into their parents' old place. Quinn let them in. Adele was in the kitchen, reading a book. Quinn came in the kitchen, and got a bite to eat. She didn't want to go to Shreveport on an empty stomach.

Adele gave them both a smile as Quinn gave Santana something to eat too. S he didn't want Santana to be hungry either. She felt it would be the best thing to go full. She didn't really know why. It just felt like the right thing to do. Adele gave them both a smile. Santana had been at that house all through her life. More than at her own. Adele had been more of a mother to her than her own. "Where are you girls going?" She asked.

"Santana wants to go to a bar in Shreveport, Gran." Quinn said, as she sat down to eat the pizza she'd reheated. "You don't have to wait up, Gran. You can go to bed when you're tired." Quinn didn't want Adele to wait up and worry. She cared about Adele.

Her grandmother looked at her. "You be careful, Quinn. Will you see any vampires?" Adele was fascinated by vampires, and she was _very interested_ in one of them coming to Bon Temps. She really wanted to meet one.

Quinn looked at Adele. "I imagine so, Gran. There's going to be a lot of vampires. They own the bar. It's called Fangtasia." Quinn knew that Adele wasn't worried a bit about there being vampires at the bar. She knew Adele's feelings on vampires were the same as hers. Quinn knew also that Santana was hoping to find a lesbian vampire so she could get laid. Quinn supposed it didn't bother her that Santana was dragging her.

Adele said, "Well, that's just great. I want to hear all about it." She smiled at them both.

"Don't wait up for me, Gran. I will probably be home late and I don't want to keep you up." Quinn said again. She was sipping some water. Soon after, both girls were finished eating. Quinn said, "Come on, San, I gotta go change." She led the girls upstairs. Quinn went to her closet. "I don't even know what I'm going to wear to the bar. I don't want to look like a fangbanger." She didn't have a lot of respect for fangbangers.

Santana smirked as she lay on Quinn's bed. "Just wear something hot. You can look hot without being a fangbanger." She told her.

"I guess you're right." Quinn said. She went to her closet, and got out a pair of shorts. She took off her black Merlotte's ones, and put them on. Peeling off her white Merlotte's shirt, she started going through the shirts in her closet. She wasn't sure at all what to wear. She pulled out a purple scoop neck fitted tee. It was dark purple. Quinn looked around for some sandals. She grabbed a pair of strappy purple ones and grabbed up her car keys. "Let's go."

It didn't take them that long to get to Shreveport. Quinn was surprised to see that they were carding people at the door. Once she and Santana had gotten inside, Santana dragged them up to the counter and made them order a drink. Quinn was nervous, she wasn't sure how to act. She also didn't want to do something embarrassing. Getting drunk was definitely not something she was going to be doing. Then they grabbed a table and sat to drink for a second. Santana was looking around for vampires. She definitely considered herself a fangbanger. She knew how Quinn felt about them, and she kept the fact to herself. Plus, Merlotte's had mixed opinions among the workers. It stood to reason Quinn would feel the way she did.

There was a tall vampire sitting in a chair, texting and looking out at all the patrons of the bar. Quinn spotted him. He had very curly brown hair, and very pretty eyes. Quinn could hardly believe it, but she thought he was hot. She just watched him for a second. San was checking out girls. She could get away with staring at him. He was just sitting there. He wasn't saying anything. Or doing anything but texting. Humans were going by him, and whatnot. Quinn didn't understand what the big deal was. He was just a vampire. No big deal. Even if he was completely hot and sexy. Quinn was debating whether she'd go up and talk to him when Santana apologized to her and took off after someone. Quinn decided that she'd go and talk to him. She finished her Scotch and soda and went over to him. She stood in front of him. He actually looked at her as she approached. Quinn's breath caught when he turned his blue eyes on her. "I'm Quinn." She said stupidly.

Jesse almost barely lifted his attention from his phone. But then he did. Quinn was a beautiful girl. She wasn't just human either. He could smell something different about her. Jesse was immediately intrigued. He didn't know what had brought this girl into his bar, but he was glad that she had. "Jesse." He said in his slow drawl. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. As long as he handled this right, so that she didn't think she was going to be in control of anything. Jesse didn't let anyone think they were in control of anything. Especially women.

When he told her his name, she let out a soft sigh. Quinn thought that it was a perfect name for him. She still didn't know what had made her come up here to talk to him. Quinn was just mesmorized by him. It was a huge relief that she couldn't hear his thoughts. Quinn never got silence like this. Could vampires be immune to her mind reading powers? That would be great if it was the case. She could get used to that. It was nice to not have to worry about what she was going to be hearing. Quinn said, "That is a very nice name. Do you own this bar?" She asked.

Jesse set his brown eyes on her. "That I do." He said slowly, not taking his eyes off her. he seemed so much different than the fangbangers that came in here all the time. "Are you a fangbanger?" He asked curiously.

If looks could kill, Jesse would have died the true death. Quinn shook her head sharply. "No. I am not a fangbanger." She told him. It better not look like she was, either. "Is that what you think of all the women and men that are human who come in here?" She asked, folding her arms as she kept a sharp glare on him. She wasn't sure she was going to keep on liking him if he had the attitude.

"Did I say that?" He asked, almost pleasantly. Jesse was completely unperterbed by her attitude. He didn't care one bit what she thought. He knew she had to be curious, and that's why he was here. "Besides, vampires must interest you in some way, or you wouldn't be here." He told her rationally. As he was looking back at her, a tall blonde woman joined them.

Pam Ravenscroft was Jesse's progeny. He had made her at the beginning of the 19 hundreds. She was the club manager. She kept her eyes on Quinn as she turned to Jesse. "There's some vamps here, causing trouble." She told him, her tone was not even showing any hint of alarm, despite her words. She then asked, "So who's this?" She inclined her head towards Quinn a bit.

"Her name's Quinn. She is of no consequence." Jesse replied, shrugging as he got up. Quinn's mouth dropped open in shock, but she said nothing. Jesse said, "Entertain her, would you?" He didn't want Quinn to leave and go sit back down.

Pam rolled her eyes. She had no interest in keeping a human girl company. Pam looked at him. "Do I have to?" She asked, her voice dripping with disdain.

That made him look at her. He regarded her for a minute. "You know what, I order you as your maker." He finally pronounced.

If Pam's look was any indication, Jesse knew he'd regret it. He left them alone and headed over to the vampires causing trouble. There was a tall blonde English one, and another English one, she was brunette. She had long long dark hair and was carrying a doll. Jesse looked at them. "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked. He had used to be a Viking, and for a long time, he had had an accent. He didn't anymore.

The blonde one turned to him. "I don't need any bloody help." He looked ready to tear Jesse's head off. "And what do you care?" He and the girl was with had been terrorizing humans. Jesse couldn't have that in his bar. It would be bad for business.

Jesse looked at him. "You need something and if you don't find out what it is, you can get the hell out of here." He folded his arms.

The other vampire snorted. Most of the club was looking over at them. The blonde said, "I'm Spike. I'm the Big Bad. No one blows me out of anywhere. I'll fucking stake you." Spike looked fierce, but Jesse laughed.

"You are an insignificant little pissant. I am your elder for sure. There aren't many vampires in the world that are older than I am." Jesse wasn't as tall as the other vampire, but his tone was deadly and his fangs popped out. Jesse didn't know if it was going to work. He hoped it would though, he didn't want to have to kick this guy's ass out. It was too much work. Jesse was lazy. He didn't like to get into fights if he didn't have to.

The brunette Spike had with him gave Jesse a strange look. "You're... you're about to find someone very special." She said.

"Dru, he's trying to kick us out. Why are you telling him that?" Spike asked, pulling out a cig.

Jesse looked at Spike and then pulled the cig out of his mouth. "Ordinances in the state of Louisiana means you can't smoke in bars anymore." Instead of just handing it back, he broke it in half before he handed it back. "Now, please, kindly order a TrueBlood or leave." His words were pleasant but his tone was deadly.

When Jesse pulled away his smoke, Spike saw red. He stepped closer. "What did you just do, mate?" He asked. "Did you just take my fag?" He asked. Spike didn't know who this fucker was, but he wasn't going to allow this. He was right up in Jesse's face. Spike did not take well to other vampires doing shit like that to him.

All Jesse did was laugh. "If you don't remove yourself from my bar, I will forcibly remove you. And you better believe that I can do it. I've got many years on you, I'm sure. Not to mention, I am the owner of this bar, and the sherriff of Area Five. This is Area Five."

Spike seemed to not care a bit about the news. "I don't care about your bloody area. I do what I want, where I want." Spike ignored the tugs on his duster that his girlfriend was doing. "I will kick your ass, I don't care how old you are." He snapped.

With that, and speed and precision, Jesse had Spike up against the wall, and Pam had gone forward to stop Drusilla from interfering. She pushed the other vampire against the bar, growling. Jesse had his hand on Spike's throat. He looked like he was ready to start twisting. "I told you. Leave. Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave and never come back."

This time, Spike knew when he'd been beat. He nodded and Jesse let him go. "Take your whore with you." He growled, his fangs still out. After Spike had growled at Jesse for the insult on Drusilla, they left. Pam looked at Jesse. "Pam, we've got to make sure that they never come back in this bar."

She nodded, and went to go back to keep an eye on the bar. Jesse went to go and sit back down in his seat. Quinn had been staring at him with surprise on her face. Quinn didn't know what to think about what Jesse had just done. Quinn on the one hand was intrigued, but on the other hand, she was scared. He was powerful. He had fangs. Quinn felt stirrings. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He was sexier than she'd first thought. Quinn watched as he sat down on his chair again. "You... you got into a fight."

Jesse nodded. "I did. I had to defend my bar." He said coolly. He got his phone back out, so he could answer the text messages.

Quinn was a little annoyed that he wasn't looking at her. it had been really hot. Quinn stepped closer. "Would you want to... well, would you like to sit and talk?" Quinn wasn't used to this dating thing. She didn't know what to do or say.

Chuckling, Jesse actually looked up at her. "You what?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. "You want to sit and talk?" He asked, laughing some more. Jesse didn't know what he was going to do with her. He thought she was great but he did not do human girls. They were too needy and they expected you to not drink human blood. Jesse ate off willing donors, he didn't like True Blood. He only drank it when he had to. Jesse looked at her, putting his phone away in his pocket. A curl fell over his eyes. "If you want someone to date, you do not want me." He informed her.

Quinn looked at him. "Are you saying that you don't want to date me?" She asked, arching her eyebrow at him.

Jesse used his speed to go up to her. She let out a scared breath. Jesse stroked her cheek with one finger. "I could snap your neck like a twig if I wanted." Quinn let out a squeak. "You should go and find a human." Then he left her standing, to go into the office.

All she could do was stare behind him with disbelief.


End file.
